Shadowed Melody
by Jolt T.R.H
Summary: Shadow, the lethal soldier. Mina, the beautiful singer. Both are single, and ready to find that special someone... but could that special someone... be each other? AU
1. Chapter 1

Tloj: _...It's been a while since I've written by myself. Normally I write with other people, I love roleplaying stories. But... sometimes others just aren't around to help me. I started reading fanfictions again, and I found some real good ones. They inspired me to pick up my Word documents once more, and see what happens._

_Now, it's been a while since I wrote by myself, as I said. But, I decided to look back through my old stories, ones that I have never published, to see if something could be rewritten. And I found this gem._

_I believe I last touched this in 2013, maybe 2012. Depending on when the Worlds Collide crossover arc in the Archie comics happened. This story takes place before Worlds Collide, in the clusterduck before the reset, but after everything went white... You could say that this is the reset, but without Ken Penders ducking things up. :P_

_Now, to be clear. This story has fancharacters. I'm sorry, but that's my choice. I love fancharacters. However, this (hopefully) will not be about them. This is a Shadow/Mina story first and foremost. But... they will be around, so if you don't understand their relevance, either wait and see, or ask. I am not going to bite you. I might say some bad things at you if you start slinging them at me though. :/ I refuse to take Sugar Honey Iced Tea from anyone._

_Now, before we begin, some disclaimers. Once again, it's been a while since I first wrote this, and as such, you may notice a shift in the story around chapter seven. This is where I left it, everything before it has not been changed, except maybe to correct grammar. Since I wrote this, I have switched to present tense in normal writing. This story was before that change, and I have to now attempt to keep the tenses the same. As such, I am a little out of my comfort zone, and making it past tense once more. If you notice any tense changes, please let me know, as I may not notice myself. ^^;_

_Second, all official characters are owned by Sega/Archie Comics/Ken Penders/Sonic Team. All OC's are owned by myself, and my brother, Legsboy Team. Characters owned by him are used with permission. Any and all songs featured in later chapters are owned by their respective artists, and any covers are also owned by those people._

_Phew, that was longwinded... but let the fun begin! At last, my first actual Shadina story, without some weird plot! Just... romance. ^^_

* * *

It was a good morning to run, Sonic decided. The flowery meadows, the crisp air. Everything was perfect. He swore he could hear the ocean of in the distance.

Huh. The roar of the ocean was getting louder. Maybe it was the wind?

Sonic looked behind him and blinked. A giant tidal wave was right behind him. Sonic blinked and wondered, "Where did that come from?"

"Mwahaha! Behold my latest creation, Sonic!"

Sonic sighed and said, "Really, Egghead? It's a beautiful day! Why do you want to do this today?"

Eggman came out of the waves in surf trunks, and he was on a surfboard.

"OH GOD, EGGMAN! REALLY?!" Sonic shrieked, the sight of the almost naked scientist threatening to blind him.

"You are right! It's a beautiful day! That's why I decided to use my ultimate weapon! It's the WipeOut Transmogrifier! And it will drown you, the one cause of death you hoped to never experience!" Eggman chortled.

"NOOOOOO!" Sonic shouted, the wave splashing into him and drowning him.

* * *

"GAH!" Sonic shouted, waking up from his dream. He looked around before his face became red.

He was in front of the Council of Acorns. He had fallen asleep in front of the Council of Acorns.

Next to him, a green hedgehog with brown tiger stripes and red eyes looked at him, a bit freaked out.

Uncle Chuck cleared his throat and said, "Sonic, you fell asleep during the King's speech."

Sonic rubbed the back of his head and apologized, "I'm sorry, Your Highness. It's just… We've been here since seven this morning, and it's a little before twelve. I just can't stand still for so long without shutting down."

The hedgehog next to him nodded, agreeing, "Yeah. Can we do this tomorrow?"

Elias Acorn nodded with a smile, saying, "Very well, we'll continue this tomorrow. Meeting adjourned."

As soon as Elias had said "Meeting", Sonic and the other hedgehog were out the door and running through New Mobotropolis, Sonic burning off the numb feeling of his kneecaps and the other simply keeping pace. The hedgehog yawned lazily and muttered, "Man, I'm hungry. I wonder if the chow hall is open."

Sonic shrugged and said, "Probably, Legsboy. But shouldn't the king of the new republic be eating with advisors? Or your brother?"

Legsboy nodded and said, "Yeah… but his son might be cooking lunch. You know that he can't cook to save his life! Except maybe prepackaged breakfast."

Sonic said, "Well, go to a fancy restaurant. I don't think the council wants to know that we're friends."

Legsboy nodded and vanished, a dust trail in his wake.

Sonic sighed and muttered, "I'm hungry."

With that thought in mind, Sonic turned left and slowed to a walk, stopping in front of the cafe that was his Uncle's. He knew that his Uncle wouldn't be around for a good five minutes, so he walked around, setting his eyes on a familiar face.

Silver was breakdancing with a few people here and there watching, including Knuckles, the Chaotix, Blaze, and Marine.

Silver spun around his palm before flipping and landing on his feet, the beat ending. Knuckles and Blaze applauded as Vecter scoffed and said, "Is that all you've got? It's my turn!"

Silver laughed and said, "Go ahead! Oh, hi Sonic!"

Sonic nodded to Silver and asked, "What's going on here?"

Silver thumbed to Vector and said, "The Chaotix were goofing off with their radio, and Vector said that I couldn't breakdance to save my name. So I showed him."

Sonic laughed and announced, "I bet I can take you both on in a breakdance competition!"

Vector exclaimed, "You're on! Espio! Put in a kickass beat!"

Espio put a new CD in the player, and Sonic smirked, "Yeah! Kick it!" He proceeded to moonwalk to the center before spinning and doing flips. He did various moves, and finished with a Rank S victory dance.

Knuckles clapped and said, "Pretty good, Sonic."

Sonic found his uncle walking into the café and says, "Hey, I'm gonna get lunch. Knux, keep the score."

Knuckles gives him a thumbs up as Sonic walked into the restaurant.

Sonic sits in a booth, thumbing through the menu absently, more to see if there was anything that piqued his interest. He doubted anything would catch his eye like a chili dog would.

"Sonic?"

Well, from the menu anyway. He looked up and blinked. "Uh, hi Mina! What's up? I haven't seen you personally in a while." Sonic greeted.

A yellow mongoose with purple hair and blue eyes and at the moment a fancier than usual green and purple dress, shoes, and gloves smiled at him and asked, "Doing good. Do you mind if I sit here?"

Suddenly Sonic became uncomfortable. "Wha? Uh, sure. Sure! Go ahead." He recalled that Mina had a crush on him before, and if this was her coming on to him because Sally had been robotisized…

The female scooted into the seat opposite of Sonic and asked, "So… What's the word on Sally?"

_Definitely don't like where this is going…_ Sonic thought to himself, but he responded slowly, "We're still trying to get her back, and trash Egghead in the meantime. Tails has some ideas to get her back on our side, but we can't implement any of them without grabbing her. And having a robotisized Mobian, Sally or not, is not something we can risk having inside the city."

Mina pointed out, "What about Shard? Isn't he kinda like a robotisized you?"

Sonic shifted, saying easily, "Well, he's a much needed asset to this city's defenses. Granted, he's like Shadow, mixed with me, mixed with Metal-"

"Who's Shadow?"

The question caught Sonic off guard. He sputtered, "What?" He recovered quickly, saying, "Oh, Shadow? He's the black hedgehog with red stripes that was on our team a while back. He's a bit of a jerk, but he's a powerful friend. Like Silver."

Mina nodded absently as Uncle Chuck came up.

"Oh hello Mina. I haven't seen you in a while. Are you two here together?" Uncle Chuck asked.

Sonic blushed and was about to object when Mina interjected. "Oh no, I just wanted to talk. Catch up and stuff."

Sonic sighed with relief as Uncle Chuck said, "Okay. Just remember, cute couples get a free meal." Sonic froze and said, horrified, "Uncle Chuck!"

Uncle Chuck chuckled and said, "Just messin' with you, sonny boy! But still, cute couples _do_ get a free meal, if you could tell your friends. Maybe embarrass them." Uncle Chuck waggled his eyebrows scandalously.

Sonic laughed and said, "That's a good idea. I'll see what I can do. But for now, a platter of chili dogs!"

Mina smiled and said, "I'll take a cheeseburger."

Uncle Chuck wrote the orders down and said, "I'll get them out in a jiffy."

Mina turned back to Sonic and said, "Where were we?"

Sonic shuffled nervously and said, "Catching up."

Mina nodded, remembering, and saying, "I guess you want me to get to the point, don't you?"

Sonic gave a so-so hand signal, indicating a maybe.

"Well, Ash has decided to go out and date a girl, and I wanted to as well."

Sonic's stomach tied, now that he had confirmed his suspicions.

"So, I was wondering if you could… Maybe, set up a date?" Mina finished.

Sonic stood and placed his palms flat on the table, growling, "Now listen, Mina. I like you as a friend. You were a great student. But I just lost Sally. I'm not ready to go out on a date. Amy's pressured me, my parents have pressured me, heck, just now Uncle Chuck pressured me! It's not gonna happen anytime soon, if ever!"

Mina blinked, her smile frozen on her face. Finally, she took a deep breath and sighed, "I figured."

Sonic breathed a sigh and sat down, saying, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just not ready."

Mina cleared her throat and said, "I figured that you'd say that. That's why I didn't specifically ask you to go out with me."

Sonic blinked, and just noticed how the mongoose had phrased her earlier sentence. Maybe set up a date. "So… you want me to ask my friends if they wouldn't mind going out on a date." Sonic said, making sure that was what she had meant.

Mina nodded hopefully.

Sonic scratched his chin thoughtfully and said, "You know, that's something I can do, actually. Tell you what, I'll ask my friends and bring them over to your stage for a meet. If you two are okay with dating, I'll leave ya for the details to make. Sound good?"

Mina agreed happily. "Thanks, Sonic. I knew I could count on you."

Sonic nodded and said, "Sure. After lunch I'll go ask."

* * *

Tloj: _Oh, one more thing. Chapters will also be shorter, as I have noticed how long-winded I become in later stories... so let's see how smaller chapters work. ^^ Please, review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow awoke with a splitting headache. He clutched his head and muttered, "Damn. The hell happened?"

"Glad you finally woke up, handsome."

Shadow groaned at the voice, "Rouge. Status report. Now."

"A beam cuffed the back of your head while we were escaping Eggman's base. Luckily, Omega sensed your lack of consciousness and grabbed you before we were too far to help." Rouge said airily. "But the mission was a success. We got his Chaos Emeralds and blew up his lab."

Shadow sat up and growled, "I need one."

A machine whirred to life and clacked over to Shadow. A mechanical hand held the green Chaos Emerald in front of the hedgehog's face, and dropped it into his awaiting paw.

Shadow sighed as the Chaos energy refueled his cells and brought the splitting pain down to a throb. He stood and shook his head, stating, "Much appreciated, Omega."

The giant robot whirred before clicking and responding, "YOU ARE WELCOME. RECOMMENDATION: PASS ON CHAOS EMERALD TO UNIT: HOPE BEFORE UNIT REALIZES THE BREACH IN PROTOCOL."

Shadow tossed the Emerald before catching it and saying, "I'll talk to her. I personally would prefer to keep one of the Emeralds to be in our possession for emergencies."

Rouge stretched and yawned, saying, "Better do it quick. Our shift ends soon, and I plan on using that time for some much needed beauty sleep."

Shadow let a smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he said, "Sleep for a year. Maybe then you'll look more like a girl and less like a guy trying to dress as a hooker."

Rouge punched Shadow's shoulder and said, "If I wasn't tired, I'd hurt you for that remark. But since I am, I'll let it slide."

"Hmph." Shadow said, ending the conversation and walking away.

He walked into the laboratory, and a young Overlander girl ran up to him. "Shadow, I think Omega took a Chaos Emerald." She said grumpily.

Shadow held it in front of her and said, "I needed it. Anyways, I would like to ask the commander for permission to make a Chaos Emerald be part of our personal weapon supply."

Hope looked thoughtful and said, "It _would_ help you in a pinch. You should ask him. I'll go ring him up for you."

She pulled out a portable pad and said, "Commander Towers, this is Hope. Shadow has requested having a Chaos Emerald available to him for field use."

The Commander mulled it over for a second and said, "Yes. In fact, take it home to Agent Mega to do that thing he does."

Shadow did an informal salute and said, "Hmph." He looked at Hope and said, "I'll take this one, if that's okay."

Hope nodded and said "Whichever one you need. Just put it in the inventory list as 'In Action' okay?"

Shadow nodded and did that, saying, "Any messages while we were out?"

"Just one from Consultant Slogluiganoff. He said, 'Don't forget the bitchin' card game later at your house!' and left."

Shadow said, "Hmph. I will see you next mission briefing, Hope."

Hope waved at the retreating figure before returning to work.

Shadow walked into the hallway, raising the Emerald and calling, "Chaos Control."

He teleported in front of the gate of a huge mansion. It looked like a normal cobblestone mansion, with a plain white wooden fence, a cement sidewalk that led to the front door, and a mailbox that was labeled, "Droid". The odd thing was, the mansion was a good twenty stories high, and placed just on a small hill in basically scenic nowhere. In reality, the placed was maybe a good five miles from New Mobotropolis, a short sprint for the inhabitants, which consisted of the Sonic Team and various other people that paid rent to the owner. That owner being Shadow.

Shadow walked through the front door and was greeted by a gruff, "Where have you been, boy? Your shift ended two minutes ago."

Shadow sat on the couch and turned on the television. A purple hedgehog with blue highlights, ice blue eyes, and bronze inhibitor rings sat down next to him. His face had a few wrinkle lines here and there, but for the most part retained the same youth as Shadow.

"I requested a Chaos Emerald for active duty. They told me to give it to you and make it interact with your Diamond."

The hedgehog, known by G.U.N. as Agent Mega Da "Nemesis" Droid, grunted and said, "It doesn't work like that."

Shadow growled, "Tell them that. I'm tired of responding for you, Dad."

Just then, the front door was kicked in, and a red fox with black-tipped hedgehog-quill-styled hair and tail in a Luigi costume dived in, shouting, "The life of the party's here!"

Shadow glanced at the newcomer and stated, "Put the door back, Antonio."

Consultant Slogluiganoff did so with a mock salute, saying, "Sure thing, budarooni! So how are you, Agent Droid?"

The agent grunted, "I prefer Nemesis, just to refresh your memory."

"If you say so! So what's hanging?" Antonio asked, pulling a deck of cards from his pocket and proceeding to do card tricks.

Nemesis responded, "Doom is out shopping. I ponder how many people will recognize him and scream."

Shadow growled, "I thought I told him to stay in the house."

Nemesis said, "He said something about getting himself a new wardrobe, something that'll blend in better."

Shadow stated, "It's his problem now."

Antonio said, "So, how about that card game over lunch?"

Shadow and Nemesis stood, Nemesis saying, "Sounds good. Legsboy should be going to a restaurant, so maybe we should just get some of those frozen food trays instead of cooking."

Shadow grunted, saying, "If you guys don't want me to cook anything, so be it."

The three sat at the table with their just microwaved meals, and Antonio shuffled cards as Nemesis passed out a proper amount of poker chips.

"So…" Nemesis took a bite of his food, "How's life treating you boys?"

Antonio dealt while saying, "Oh, you know. I found a weird doll that looks like Tails. It was hurting people, so I ripped its head off. I'm thinking of using it, you know, like what Legsboy does. The Surge, that's what he called himself? I'm thinking something along the lines of… Tails Doll. Maybe Plush Doll, if that's copyrighted. Wear a trench coat, and use the robot's head as a mask. Maybe become like Batman."

Nemesis nodded and said, "How about you, boy? Any girlfriends yet?"

Shadow stopped chewing, setting his fork down. He swallowed and said caustically, "Dad, I don't need a girlfriend."

Nemesis countered, "In my opinion, you do. Look at yourself, a bachelor for life! You're the Ultimate Lifeform, boy, and I'm sick of you spending eternity alone!"

Shadow snarled, "That's just it! Even if I find a girlfriend, marry her, I'm still immortal! Someday, she will die in my arms, and I can't save her! Why marry if all it will do is grant me heartbreak?"

Nemesis replied sagely, "Because you will get to actually live. You will enjoy the life of marriage, then parenthood. You will experience love. You will experience joy. You will be complete."

Shadow blinked, speechless.

An hour later, when they had finished their lunches and Antonio cleaned them out of their money, Shadow finally continued the conversation.

"Maybe… I should go out on one of these… dates. But how will I get one?" Shadow said gradually.

Antonio smiled, raising his hand and saying, "I can handle this! Just give me a few minutes, and I'll-"

Just then the front door opened, and Sonic said breathlessly, "Antonio, I need your help."

Shadow hmphed and teleported as Nemesis took their trays to the trash and Antonio asked curiously, "What's up, Sonic?"

"I was wondering if you could go out on a date with this girl I know." Sonic explained.

Antonio shrugged and said, "I'm game."

"Good. Let's go meet her." Sonic said, racing out the door.

Antonio looked at Nemesis and said, "Keep the cards. I've got plenty at home." He then ran out the door, shouting, "I can't run as fast as you, you idiot!"

Nemesis grabbed the deck and opened a drawer filled with card decks. He dropped it in, closed the drawer, and walked away.

* * *

_For those of you wondering... yes, Black Doom is alive and living with Shadow. Why? Well, Black Doom fell from the sky after Shadow beat him in Shadow the Hedgehog. Why not make him gain amnesia and become mostly docile? XD He wanted Shadow to be his caring son... so now he kind of is. He just prefers Nemesis_. _Anyways, if you like the story, please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Tloj: _A wild long chapter appeared! Zomg! Anyways, now some review responses!_

_To Draven: Thanks! I hope I can keep being inspired!_

_To Laoru: Thanks for catching that! I never would have otherwise. ^^; Fixed!_

_Now then, on to the story! This chapter's a long one! Enjoy!_

* * *

Sonic and Antonio walked up to the backstage doors of Mina's house/concert hall.

The hall was built so that the band would have a place to stay, as their homes were in different countries.

Sonic knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, the door was opened by a monkey. He blinked, and called, "Hey, did someone invite guests? Sonic the Hedgehog is at the door."

Mina appeared and said, "I did. Thanks, Max."

Max nodded and walked away.

Mina let Sonic and Antonio in, and Sonic said, "Mina, this is Antonio Slogluiganoff."

Antonio waved and said, "Hello. Please, call me Antonio."

Mina smiled and said, "Hey there. So you don't mind going out on a date?"

Antonio shrugged and said, "I don't see why not. Where do you want to go?"

"I heard that there's a fancy restaurant on the other side of the city." Sonic spoke up.

"Thanks, Sonic." Mina said, "What do you say? Does around six sound good?"

Antonio checked his watch and responded, "How about seven? I have something to do before I come over."

"Seven sounds great. See you then!" Mina said, walking away.

"Wow, that was faster than I thought." Sonic commented.

"Yeah. Maybe she's saving the questions for later." Antonio said.

"Well, I'll leave you to do whatever. I've gotta juice." Sonic announced, walking away.

Antonio closed the door behind him and started to walk. "Okay," He mused, "One problem solved. Now, to work on Shadow… I know! Tempest owes me a favor. I wonder if his sister is free for the evening…"

Antonio smirked, pulling out his cell phone.

* * *

Shadow stood on the roof of his mansion, staring at the distance with his arms crossed. The sun was beginning to set. _A date… I've never been on a date before, _Shadow thought to himself. "Shouldn't be too difficult. I'm the Ultimate Lifeform." He said aloud. His cell phone interrupted his train of thought, and he answered with a "Hmph."

"Shadow, you're going out with a girl in an hour. Put on a shirt and some jeans, why don't you?" Antonio said, hanging up.

Suddenly Shadow panicked. "Clothes?! I have to wear CLOTHES?! I don't OWN any clothes!" He then blinked, composing himself. "Hmph, I'm worrying over nothing. This shouldn't even faze me." He teleported into the house and called, "Dad, do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

Nemesis replied from the kitchen, "I put some clothes on your bed."

Shadow blinked and asked, "How did you even know I had a date?"

"Because I'm the Nemesis." Nemesis responded.

Shadow shrugged and teleported into his room. On his bed was a black t-shirt with stripes of red on the arms, and a Ring encircling the red Chaos Emerald as a design on the front. Black jeans also lay there.

Shadow quickly put them on, and walked around with a grimace. He hated the way the clothes messed up his fur, and the stiffness of the jeans. Oh well, it was only for an hour. He looked at himself in the mirror. Well, he certainly looked less threatening and more normal. Granted, there weren't many black-furred hedgehogs, and even fewer with highlights at all, but at least he looked… sharp. Or like a gangster, he really couldn't tell. He put his hands in his pockets, and attempted a friendly smirk. "Note to self: Don't try to smile like this ever again." He muttered, taking note of how sarcastic his smile looked.

He teleported to the front door, opening it and calling, "I'm going now, Dad."

From the kitchen, his father stated, "Do you even know where you're going?"

Shadow blinked, realizing that Antonio never said where he was to be going. "Again, how do you know this?" Shadow growled.

"Again, I am the Nemesis." Nemesis called back.

Shadow sighed and was about to close the door, except that Antonio was in front of him. Shadow jolted back, surprised, shouting, "Gah! How did you get there?!"

Antonio blinked and responded, "I… walked up the path like a normal person?"

Shadow stared at him silently before stating, "Where am I going?"

"Uncle Chuck's. Where else?" Antonio responded, as if it was obvious.

Shadow nodded, moving aside so that Antonio could come inside, before walking out and closing the door behind him. He pulled out his Chaos Emerald and called, "Chaos Control!"

He landed in front of Uncle Chuck's and walked in. He stopped in his tracks. "Dammit! I didn't even ask what the girl looked like!" Shadow cursed and looked around. His eyes landed on a white pangolin with green highlights and green eyes walking towards him. She wore a white t-shirt with a pink diamond-encased "S" emblazoned on the front, blue jeans, running shoes, and blue crystal earrings. She walked up to him and asked curiously, "Are you Shadow?"

Shadow crossed his arms, saying, "I am."

The pangolin smiled and said, "I'm Kara, nice to meet you! Antonio's said so much about you!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow and asked, "How much of it was good?"

She rubbed the back of her head nervously, saying slowly, "Not much. I think he called you an ass. His wording was a bit too sophisticated for me."

Shadow stated, "And yet here you are."

"Well… my brother owed Antonio a favor, and I owed my brother a favor, so here I am." She said honestly.

Shadow frowned. This was not what he wanted as a first date. But, Antonio had set this up for him, so like it or not, here he was going to spend the evening. "Well, let's go get a seat." Shadow said finally, walking past her and into a booth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Antonio walked into the fancy restaurant in a lime green tux and blue inner shirt, as well as brown loafers and a green top hat. He looked around, finally seeing Mina. She was dressed in a red qipao with dragon designs and loop earrings.

He sat down in the chair across from her and said, "Good evening."

Mina looked up at him and said, "Hello. How are you?"

Antonio responded, "Oh, you know. Antonio."

She blinked, confused, and said, "Uh… So how was your day?"

"Well, how it usually is. Antonio. With a bit of Antonio."

Mina was starting to regret dating this guy, but she asked, "So, what do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I have a total of twenty-something odd jobs, but my favorite is being Antonio." Antonio answered.

Mina was about to blow him off right there, until he finished, "I voice act for a company called Legsboy Team. I voice Antonio."

"Oh. For a second there, I thought you were crazy or something." Mina apologized.

"Naw. I just love saying my name. Antonio. It rolls off the tongue. Unlike other pronunciations, like Antoine, or Anthony, or Tonio." Antonio said.

"So what other jobs do you do?" Mina asked.

"Most of them I can't tell you or else I'd have to kill you," He said seriously, "But I work for a company called DaveCorp, I'm a consultant for G.U.N., I'm a voice actor for Legsboy Team, I'm a vigilante by the name of Tails Doll, I'm a Mario Brother, I'm an adventurer…" He kept going faster and being more excited until she really couldn't understand what he was saying, so she nodded politely and said, "You must be a very busy man."

Antonio shrugged and responded, "Not really. I have so many jobs because I get bored. Real easily. Most of these jobs don't take me that long to complete a week's worth of stuff. I usually get done an hour per. But maybe that's just because my father is Fear himself."

"Don't you mean… Fear itself?" Mina asked.

"Huh. I didn't know he changed his gender." Antonio mused, zoning out.

Mina blinked, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

Back with Shadow, things were going a little more smoothly.

"…And that's why I wear these earrings." Kara finished.

Shadow took a sip of his soda before stating, "I have never heard of the meteor incident down in Smallville. I am sorry of what you and your brother had to experience during the Black Arms invasion."

Kara shrugged and said, "Hey, I could be dead. But I'm not, and that's a plus for me. So tell me about yourself."

Shadow looked at the ceiling and responded gruffly, "Not much to tell. I was created on the Space Colony ARK fifty- …I suppose sixty now- years ago by Professor Gerald Robotnik. I was sent to Earth when G.U.N. decided that the facility was no longer useful and took it over, to prevent from being taken captive by them. But I was still captured and put into cryogenic stasis for fifty years. When I was reawakened by Eggman, I helped him attempt to conquer the world using the ARK's Eclipse Cannon. At the last minute, Amy Rose convinced me that it wasn't what… Gerald… wanted, and I helped Sonic prevent the Eclipse Cannon from destroying the world. In the process, I lost my memory from power overload.

"A few months later, I was contacted by the Black Comet's leader Black Doom, my father, and was told that in exchange for help and the Chaos Emeralds, he would reveal my past. I did, but in the end I decided that the past was no longer important. I used the Chaos Emeralds to… destroy Doom and eliminate the Black Comet. I chose to work for the Guardian Unit of Nations to pay for my wrongdoings, and that's what I do now." Shadow finished.

"So… you kill people for a living?"

Shadow was surprised at her question, and responded uneasily, "I usually sabotage Eggman's plans and capture Chaos Emeralds or other objectives. I very rarely attempt assassinations."

"But you do kill people." Kara stated.

"Look, I'm trying to have a proper date. This is a question I am not comfortable with, and I respectfully wish to move to a different subject." Shadow said slowly and deliberately.

Kara closed her mouth and said nothing more.

* * *

Mina chewed her steak thoughtfully. Antonio was a bit… stranger than she originally thought, but he was a nice guy, and a proper gentleman. He gave questions a thought-out, full and honest answer, albeit sometimes answers that confounded her more than the questions she gave. He did not pull a Sonic, and look uncomfortable in his suit while scarfing down food. The date was a complete success, at least so far. They were only finishing up their main course.

"So how do you know Sonic?" Mina asked.

"Like everyone else who's met him. I tried to kill him first!" Antonio explained happily.

"What?! Why?!" Mina asked, shocked.

"I dunno. I was in the mind of a green plumber at the time and his brother happened to be attacked by Sonic. I don't know why Sonic was trying to kill me and Mario… But I think it's because he was racist!" He whispered that last part conspiratorially.

"Uh… Want some dessert?" Mina asked, changing subjects.

"Um… As long as I'm paying for it. Just saying, you don't want to pay for my dessert." Antonio answered slowly.

"Why? What are you getting for dessert?"

"Everything." His answer was out before she finished her question.

"With a side of fries." He added as an afterthought. "Everything's better with fries."

After they finished, Antonio paid for their meal and walked Mina back to her concert hall/house.

"Thank you for the date, Antonio. It was great." Mina said with a smile.

"Sure thing! I'll see you some other time!" Antonio waved before turning around, crouching, and blasting off into the sky. His jump was so powerful that he accidentally knocked Mina to the ground, and the ground underneath Antonio had cratered. He flew away with a "WAHOO!"

Mina watched the fox fly away with a bewildered expression before asking herself, "He… can fly?"

* * *

Shadow and Kara finished their meals in silence and went their separate ways.

"I… don't understand." Shadow thought aloud. "I did no harm… but when she asked about my missions… her face said it all." He teleported back to his mansion and walked inside. He ignored his father as he grabbed a glass of water and went straight to his room and slammed the door behind him before throwing off his clothes into a corner to be forgotten about. He opened a drawer on his dresser and pulled out a tablet, downing it with the water. He silently took off his gloves and skates, placing them on the dresser and under his bed respectively, before twisting his inhibitor rings. No surge of power came. He lay the rings on the dresser, and silently lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He murmured, "Maybe I'm right. Maybe I'm meant to spend eternity… alone."

* * *

Tloj: _No Shadow, no you're not. :3 But, you'll see! Reviews are appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4

Tloj: _At last, the chapter I can't wait to post! Plus, it's double the length of last chapter to boot! Enjoy, and please review!_

* * *

Shadow walked downstairs and into the kitchen, sitting at the table with a tired expression.

Nemesis put a plate of eggs in front of the hedgehog and stated, "You aren't going to get the girl on your first try, boy. These things take time. Something you have plenty of, I add."

Shadow growled, "I know that. But it doesn't make me feel any better that I, Shadow the Hedgehog, have stooped so low as to chase girls."

Antonio walked in and said, "It could be worse."

"How so?" Shadow challenged.

"You could be part of a fanfiction." Antonio pointed out.

"At least I'd have fangirls swarming me." Shadow grunted.

"Yeah, and be paired up with Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Espio, Robotnik, Black Doom, and Maria." Antonio said.

"Ugh… Wait, Maria's dead. How in the world would that be a viable-"

"Cloning." Antonio finished for him.

Shadow was silent for a second before asking, "Would that work?"

Antonio retorted, "I'm your best friend, and I have been since we grew up together on the ARK. Do you really think that she would want to come back if she knew she wasn't the original? Wouldn't that break her heart, that you couldn't save her, and had to pull a Nemesis?"

"Don't bring me into this, boy." Nemesis warned.

"The point is, cloning is not the answer. It leads to confusing stories with subpar fancharacters." Antonio finished.

"But dating is difficult! It will take forever to find the perfect girl!" Shadow whined.

It was then Antonio slapped him across the face.

Stunned, Shadow rubbed his cheek as Antonio growled, "Enough of your pompous self-pity! Shadow, we grew up together. I know you just as well as you know me. We know things about each other that we don't know about ourselves! Nothing has ever stopped you from making the hard decision, the right decision. (Maria influenced and occasionally delayed most of them, but still.) Here's a news flash: THERE IS NO PERFECT GIRL! That is why there are so many! The one for you is not going to be perfect. In fact, she may very well be invisible, shy, ugly, and is stuck in the past, and do you know why? Because she is meant to complete you, Mr. I'm-Better-Than-Sonic-Watch-Me-Prove-It! She is meant to be what you aren't, to give you a challenge to face every day for the rest of your life."

Antonio paused before saying softly, "Shadow, you are perfect. The rest of us will never meet your standard of perfection."

Nemesis cut in, "You know, except for me, you, and any other relatives of mine, as well as Chuck Norris-"

Antonio hissed at him, making his stop. He then looked back at Shadow and finished, "So find the girl you believe is close enough."

Shadow mulled over Antonio's words before smiling and saying, "Thanks, Antonio. Do you think you can set me up on another date?"

Antonio smirked back and said, "Count on it." Just then, his phone rang. Antonio quickly answered, "Yo, this is Antonio!"

"Antonio? Are you busy?"

Antonio looked at his phone as if it had grown a tail. "Mina? How did you get my number?"

Shadow ate his meal, listening to the one-sided conversation, at least to him.

"Sonic gave it to me." Mina said from the other side. She paced back and forth slowly.

"Oh. Uh, what's up?" Antonio asked, as Nemesis gave him his own plate of food.

"I was wondering… if you would like to go out again tonight?"

Antonio blinked and said, "If you want to… But why?"

Mina sighed, and Antonio suddenly guessed based on what he heard. "Lemme guess, Ash proposed to his date, and now you're desperate to get a boyfriend. And since I was great on our date, you were hoping that I would warm up to you and be your boyfriend." Antonio said in a monotone voice.

Antonio could hear the wince in her voice as she slowly responded, "How did you know that?"

Antonio answered, "Not important. But I guess you should know something…"

"What is it?" Mina asked.

"I'm married."

The silence made Antonio wonder if she had dropped her phone.

"You… are?" Mina asked, slowly.

"Yeah… Married and have a two-year old daughter." Antonio chuckled.

"Oh… Well, sorry for wasting your time…" Mina said slowly, about to hang up.

"Woah, wait a second." Antonio called over the phone, "I never said anything about not helping you. You're looking for a boyfriend. I know a few guys that have nothing better to do than go out on a date."

"Antonio… That's sweet, but I don't want to sound desperate." Mina said.

Antonio said firmly, "I insist. You are a nice girl, and you don't deserve to be alone. I'll get you a date, tonight! Go to the restaurant we went to yesterday at six, and I'll be there with your date."

Mina smiled and said, "Thanks Antonio. You're a true friend."

"Everyone I meet says that, so it must be true!" Antonio said matter-of-factly.

Mina giggled and said, "Okay, see you later."

"Bye!" Antonio said, hanging up. He stared at his phone for a second before looking at Shadow and saying, "Hey Shadow, guess what?!"

"You're making some poor soul go out on a date with a ditzy girl you met." Shadow stated dryly.

"Correct! What's Silver's number?" Antonio asked, ignoring the bite in his friend's voice.

The question caught Shadow off-guard. "Wait, you're not making ME go out with the girl?" Shadow asked, surprised, while writing the number of Silver.

"No. I've met her." Antonio said. "You need more practice before you meet anyone that knows Sonic like she does."

Shadow blinked and said, "So… Who am I dating?"

Antonio dialed Silver's number and responded matter-of-factly, "This girl is gonna date Silver. So who do you think is gonna date Blaze?"

Shadow face-tabled as he saw the convenience of Antonio calling Silver, and at the same time Blaze. "I didn't see that until you pointed that out." Shadow groaned.

Antonio flashed his friend a dazzling smile before saying, "Hello? Silver? Are you and Blaze busy tonight? Great!"

* * *

"Silver, why are we doing this?"

Silver sighed and looked at his best friend, who was currently helping him fix his hair. "Because, Antonio says that this girl needs to realize that dating isn't the same as loving. Plus, Shadow is desperate for social interaction of the opposite gender. Which is where we come in. You're like… The female version of Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow combined! And Shadow isn't the most social person in the world, so I suppose Antonio is trying baby steps for him…"

"So why not pick Amy? She's like, the perfect example of a girl that wants a date!" Blaze stated, growling as another quill attached itself to her glove.

"Like I said, baby steps. Just… go do this for me." Silver pleaded. "If you can survive a date with Shadow, I'm sure I can survive an hour of political bull in your world."

Blaze paused and questioned happily, "You mean, you'll come with me and keep the princes off of me? Okay then, for that, dating Shadow is a great trade!"

Silver smirked and said, "I thought it would. And when are you gonna tell Gardon that I-"

Blaze hushed him and nuzzled his cheek to hers, purring, "Someday. But I have to be sure that I can get a majority vote for you as a candidate for a suitor."

"At least you're making sure it's legal." Silver chuckled, hugging her.

"Yeah. Anyways, can you help me pick a dress?" Blaze asked.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Silver asked, looking her over.

"It may be a little formal for a burger and fries." Blaze responded. "Besides, if Gardon happens to try to find me, he at least won't recognize me until we get back. Good thing Marine helps him, otherwise he'd never leave me alone."

Silver chuckled and said, "Marine's scatterbrained-ness is why she makes a good distraction for us."

The two remained together in silence before Silver stood and said, "All right, let's see what outfits will work for tonight."

* * *

Mina walked into the fancy restaurant, and looked around. She spotted Antonio a few seconds later and walked up to him.

"Hey there! Looking cute in that purple dress." Antonio complimented.

Mina giggled and asked, "So who's my date?"

Antonio looked at Silver and said, "This is Silver. Silver, this is Mina."

"Hi." Silver waved.

"All right, have fun, you two." Antonio nodded and left.

Silver and Mina were escorted to their table, and Mina said, "So, tell me about yourself."

Silver smiled and said, "Of course. Let's see, I'm from two-hundred years into the future, and I came back in time to find a traitor in the Freedom Fighters that made the future horrible."

Mina looked surprised, and she asked, "Really? Do you know who it is?"

Silver responded, "Sally. See, since she became robotisized, it's like she became a traitor, even though it's not her fault. I will do everything in my power to save her, and the future."

"That's very noble of you." Mina smiled.

"Aw, it's nothing. The real challenge is the social interaction around here." Silver rubbed the back of his head. "There's not many people in the future, so when me and my best friend came to this time, we experienced a major culture shock. But we eventually got over it."

"So I take it this is your first date in this time?" Mina asked.

"You could say that." Silver responded. "So how about you? Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I sing for a living. I give some hope to the millions of lost souls out there that need it." Mina explained.

"So you're saving the world, but in a different way?" Silver smiled. "I honestly would have never thought of singing for hope."

Mina blushed and said, "Not many people do. Everyone thinks that one has to throw a punch in order to fight."

Silver laughed and said, "Yeah, everyone in this time at least. Then again…"

He lifted his hand and waved his fingers, the tips becoming wrapped in a cyan glow. He levitated both of their water glasses in the air, and then made the water flow out and around in a breathtaking fashion.

"…When you have psychokinesis, throwing a punch is highly ineffective."

Mina watched the water with wonder, breathing, "Wow… that's so beautiful…!"

"Isn't it?" Silver waved his fingers again, returning the water to the respective glasses and moving them back down, offering one to her with his psychokinesis. He caught the other, saying, "These powers are great, and at the same time, a great burden. I have to watch my actions, or I could hurt somebody."

"You know the risks, and still you carry on." Mina said. "If I had those powers, I might become crazy with the power. I'm thankful for just having good old superspeed."

"Oh? Are you as fast as Sonic?" Silver asked curiously.

"I'm not sure… I don't have the control to test it on a full on race." Mina said shyly.

"I'm sure if you ask Antonio, he'd be glad to teach you." Silver offered.

"Really? Maybe I'll ask sometime." Mina smiled and said, "For now, let's eat."

Silver agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

Shadow sat in his booth, eyes closed and leaned back, looking every bit like a person that was asleep. That wasn't the case though, but if Blaze didn't show up soon, then he was going to grab to go and leave. Good thing she got there at that second.

Blaze sat across from the hedgehog, and Shadow's eyes opened. "Hello." He stated.

Blaze attempted a smile, but she knew how late she was. "Sorry. Antonio forgot about me." She apologized.

Shadow sighed and sat up, saying, "The sad thing is, I figured as much." He smirked and said, "So, how is life treating you, princess?"

Blaze sighed and said, "Oh, you know. Everyone expects me to marry and become queen."

Shadow chuckled and asked, "And it's been hell jumping through hoops to get Silver a chance at everyone's favorite Mobian princess?"

Blaze blushed and said, "Something like that."

Shadow snorted another short laugh before the waiter came up. After they ordered Shadow turned to Blaze and became serious, asking, "Tell me, would you consider Silver to be your boyfriend?"

Blaze, who had taken a sip of her soda, choked on it and gasped for breath.

Shadow, being the gentleman he was, watched her for a second with morbid amusement before quickly teleporting next to her and slamming her back with the flat of his hand.

Blaze resumed breathing normally, although her glare could have set the black hedgehog on fire if she so desired. But instead, she said edgily, "Why do you want to know?"

Shadow stared back at her for a long second before averting his gaze murmuring, "How does he luck out with a girl like you?"

Suddenly Blaze felt at a loss. It was so unlike Shadow to be so upfront, and at the same time be embarrassed about it. She took a deep breath and asked, "Shadow, correct me if I'm wrong, but do you… like me?"

Shadow's gaze met hers again, and he admitted, "It was a slight attraction, starting when you gave me that Chaos Emerald. You gained my respect that day, a debt that I wasn't too keen on returning when my mission conflicted with yours. I admit, I was out of line that day, but never were you afraid of me. You showed me respect, even when given the prospect of becoming mortal enemies. That is an admirable trait, one I have wished to pursue for a long time."

Blaze digested this before asking, "Have I lived up to your expectations?"

Shadow crossed his arms and said, "You have exceeded them. Every new challenge you have faced openly. Not once have you backed down from your own choice. And yet… You chose Silver. By far the most trusting, ignorant individual I have ever had the pleasure of kicking in the head. Besides Sonic, but that's a given."

"Watch it." Blaze warned.

Shadow silenced before resuming, choosing his words carefully, "How… did he get you? The princess of another dimension, head over heels with the innocent hedgehog from the future? Absurd! And yet, a match made in the Special Zone."

Blaze watched the hedgehog across from her. "Shadow."

Shadow's eyes met hers.

"Silver didn't… get me, as you say. We grew up together."

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

Blaze leaned in, resting her elbows on the table. "See, when I was three, maybe four, my parents took me to see a witch doctor. I had just started to manifest my fire powers, and they didn't have any, and they were concerned that I was possessed by a demon. I'm sure you've heard the name Mammoth Mogul."

Shadow shook his head. Sonic had said the name once, but he had been busy at the time.

"Ask Sonic when you get the chance. Anyways, he saw potential in me, and told my parents that I was incurable. He said that he could aid in my mastery of pyrokinesis, if he had two days with me. That was the last day for a very long time I saw my parents. As soon as they left, he tossed me in a portal, and his only word to me was, "Survive." He then closed the portal behind me."

Shadow's face was calm, but inside, he was horrified. Forced to fend for oneself? What lunatic would put a three year old through that?!

"For two days I starved, waiting for him to open the portal again and say, "Come back child, you passed." He never did. On the third day I was so weak I couldn't move anymore. And that's when I met Silver."

She ran a hand through her hair with a thoughtful smile, reminiscing. "He took me to his "home" and gave me some food and water. He essentially nursed me back to health. He then showed me his powers. At first it scared me, seeing another kid with powers similar to mine. I showed him mine, and almost burned him in the process." She chuckled and said, "I remember what he said just before he used his psychokinesis to deflect my fire… He said, "Yowza! This girl is on fire!""

Shadow and Blaze laughed aloud.

When they stopped Blaze said with a smile, "To this very day, the way he said that cracks me up. We spent a few days playing with each other, learning how to use our powers and how to protect ourselves from each other's powers. And finally, he asked me, "Do you want to be my best friend?" And that's how we met."

She looked up at the roof and continued, "When I was ten, Silver and I discovered a hidden room and found the aged Mammoth Mogul. He recognized me and saw that I had survived, just as he told me to. He offered to train us to use our powers to fight for a better tomorrow, and Silver accepted."

"What about you?" Shadow asked.

"I learned how to completely control my powers, then I asked him if I could return home. It broke Silver's heart, but I promised him I'd see him again. Mammoth Mogul conjured a portal back, but he said that it would take me back, but ten years will have passed. I returned to my family, who was overjoyed to see that I was still alive, and not at all dead like Mogul had led them to believe. That made my heart boil, learning that he had left me there to die, but when I went to him, he had explained that I had grown up far better than if I had stayed. Eventually, my parents died, and I was given the duty to protect the Sol Emeralds."

"So what happened to Silver then?" Shadow asked.

"He followed me, the dope. It took me days to keep him hidden from my family until present Mammoth Mogul forged him papers to be allowed to live in the kingdom." Blaze said with a wry smirk. "We eventually went back to the future, but only because Silver had become future Mogul's pupil, and he had ordered us both to come back. He told us about a traitor in the Freedom Fighters, one that made the future the ruined placed we had grown up in. And so, Silver went and did this while I protected the Sol Emeralds. Eventually, Sonic's path crossed with mine and Silver's (Albeit at different times), and the rest is history."

Shadow digested this silently. A minute later Blaze stated, "Shadow, what do you want in a girl?"

Shadow blinked, surprised. "What?"

"What would you like in a girl, if you could find the perfect girl? What would make her perfect?" Blaze rephrased her question.

Shadow thought, while saying slowly, "Compassionate… Sweet… Shy, but not afraid of anything. Unafraid to voice her opinion, even against all odds. Someone who will bend, but not break." He thought of Maria, and thought her a good example to base his opinion on.

"Well… you could date Marine…" Blaze started with a twinkle in her eyes.

Shadow lifted a hand, and it started sparking with Chaos energy. "Let's say she's too young for me." He hissed.

"How about Cream?"

"…No. Rose would kill me, and wouldn't you as well?"

Blaze nodded. "Probably. What about that Mina girl Silver is dating tonight?"

Shadow blinked. "Who? I've never heard of her."

Blaze looked surprised. "Really? I thought she was the first person you dated. She fits your description perfectly, from what I've seen."

"Antonio said that I'd need more dating experience before dealing with someone that has dated Sonic." Shadow explained.

"Really." Blaze didn't look convinced.

"It's probably more that I'm the scariest hedgehog this side of Mobius." Shadow stated.

"Nonsense! Maybe Antonio is right. But from what I've seen, you're dating experience is okay." Blaze complimented.

"Maybe. But I know you; doesn't that take away from the experience? No, "Oh, hey, I'm a girl, my name is Woman, tell me about yourself" thing? The last girl I dated no longer wanted to date me after I told her my past." Shadow buried his face in his arms and sighed a long and drawn out breath.

Shadow felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up a little.

Blaze patted his shoulder and said with a gentle smile, "Oh, hey, I'm a girl, my name is Blaze, tell me about yourself."

* * *

Silver leaned back and sighed contentedly. The food here was great; he should take Blaze here sometime.

"So…"

Silver leaned back in, giving Mina his attention.

"…Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Mina asked hopefully.

"…Unfortunately, I do." Silver decided to be up front with her. "Antonio put this date together because you're a nice girl. I wouldn't mind going out again with you… but I'm already dating someone else."

Mina sighed and said, "You're so nice, Silver. That girl is lucky to have you."

Silver smiled and said, "She knows."

"So… do you know anyone that wouldn't mind a date with me?" Mina asked hopefully.

"Hm… Maybe. So, I suppose Sonic is out. Antonio is married. I'm sure you've dated Shadow…"

"Shadow? Who's he?" Mina inquired.

Silver looked at her, surprised. "You… don't know Shadow? I thought he'd be the first person Antonio would get… He IS looking for a girlfriend."

"Really?!" Mina asked excitedly. "What's he like?"

Silver whipped out his phone and said, "I have a few pictures of him. But… I don't really know him as well as I should. I know more about him as a person, but that's because he's in the history books in the future."

"So… he's famous?" Mina's eyes sparkled at the thought.

"Well… I guess you could say that." Silver gave Mina his phone. "The black hedgehog is him."

Mina eagerly looked, and was surprised. Shadow didn't look like a celebrity. In fact, he looked just like Sonic. Maybe his brother? Mina's attraction to Sonic made her interest in Shadow even greater. "Is he Sonic's brother?" Mina asked.

Silver snickered and said, "Don't ask him, he'll throttle you. They'd pass as brothers, but Shadow hates Sonic with a passion. You two should go out. What's the harm? Just don't compare him to Sonic."

"But… he looks exactly like him!" Mina protested.

"Exactly. But that's just it; he looks nothing like Sonic. Sonic is blue, while Shadow is black with red highlights. Sonic's quills curve down while Shadow's point up. And finally, Sonic has shoes. Shadow has hoverskates."

"You mean like Extreme Gear?" Mina asked curiously.

"I suppose they'd count as precursors, if it weren't the fact that they're more streamlined." Silver said.

"So then… He's not Sonic's brother… Who is he?" Mina asked.

Silver chuckled. "He's the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog."

* * *

Tloj:_ I've been waiting to bring Silver and Blaze into this. I think I did them well. ^^ Anyways, next chapter, we get deeper into the characters. Until then, see y'a!_


	5. Chapter 5

Tloj: _And now, responses!_

_To Draven: XD Yeah, Antonio could be a prick. I hope for another Sonic Adventure with Silver and Blaze in it._

_To Guest: Yeah, dating pretty much works like this now. ^^; Except more like when you have friends who will help you get dates, and dates with those who are coupled already helps as they've been through it before, and can help you. Usually if you don't have friends, you do online dating instead._

_To Laoru: Hi Laoru! ^^_

* * *

Shadow told his story, from his creation to now, pausing when the waiter showed up with their food and again when the waiter took their plates away. Blaze laughed whenever there was something funny, and frowned when something wrong happened. But for the most part, she was silent, listening to his story.

"…And that's it." Shadow stated. "That's my life."

Blaze leaned back and sighed, closing her eyes. "Well Shadow, I can see why Antonio told you baby steps." She said honestly.

Shadow groaned and covered his face.

"You can always make up a backstory."

Shadow's ears perked and he looked back at her.

"Do you really think any suitor would ever be interested in a princess that said she already has a jealous boyfriend, and that we grew up together? Or that I've adventured more in a year than they have their entire lives?" Blaze chuckled and said, "I made up a story where I was kidnapped when I was young by an opposing kingdom, I manifested my powers, came back, and became the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds."

"So what? Say something like, "My parents were scientists on the ARK, and I was born there. I found out about my powers when I was two, and I was sent to Mobius before the ARK incident." You think that would work?"

Blaze snickered and said, "If that's what you want. But I'd try sticking as close to the original story as possible."

Shadow sighed before smiling and saying, "Thanks, Blaze. This is the best date I've ever been on."

"Best of two. Wow, I feel ecstatic." Blaze deadpanned.

Shadow smirked and stated, "At least you can say you know more about the Ultimate Lifeform than Sonic himself."

"A worthy prize indeed. So do you plan on going out with that girl?" Blaze asked.

"I am interested in meeting her… But I don't think Antonio will think so."

"Actually, I do."

Antonio stood next to them, and Shadow jolted. "Wha- How long have you BEEN there?!" Shadow sputtered.

"Just now. But I've been outside since I dropped Blaze off." Antonio said.

"So how much of the touchy-feely stuff did you hear?" Blaze asked nervously.

"Let's just say that all I've learned is that you two connect more to each other than Sonic." Antonio smirked.

Shadow grunted, turning his face away so the two couldn't see his red face.

"Tomorrow, you'll go out with her. Thanks for helping Shadow, Blaze." Antonio said happily.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind helping you find a girl if it doesn't work out." Blaze offered.

"As long as it's not Marine or someone related to her." Shadow deadpanned.

Blaze laughed and rose, waving before walking away.

Antonio sat across from Shadow, and waved the waiter over. He ordered two milkshakes and passed one to Shadow when it came. "So, you think you're ready?" Antonio asked.

"Why not? I'm the Ultimate Lifeform." Shadow responded.

"Good. You're going to Station Square for this one. You know, to change the scenery. I'm sure you're tired of this place." Antonio slurped his shake.

"Sounds good. I don't suppose I can have a different change of clothes? I haven't washed these since I got them." Shadow looked at his shirt.

Antonio nodded. "Absolutely. We need to make you hella attractive!"

* * *

Mina and Silver walked to Mina's door before Silver waved and walked away.

"Man… She's got her work cut out for her if she's gonna try to pursue Shadow!" Silver thought aloud.

"Really? From what I've seen, Shadow's got his work cut out for him if he wants to go out on a second date with her." Blaze landed next to him.

"Oh, hey Blaze!" Silver greeted.

"So how was your date?" Blaze asked.

"Well… I suppose you could say Mina's a less eager Amy." Silver said. "How about Shadow? You don't seem injured."

Blaze gave him a gentle shove and scolded, "He seems like a proper gentleman, albeit one of those darker ones the girl is attracted to in the movies." She smirked and said, "Maybe you could learn a thing or two from him."

"Psh, like what?" Silver scoffed.

"He didn't interrupt me when I was talking, for starters." Blaze said.

"I've been doing that since we were kids! It's not an easy habit to break." Silver teased.

"So, based on your opinion, do you think these two will get together?" Blaze asked.

"Honestly? It would be a compelling argument that could go either way." Silver responded, pulling his arms behind his head and looking at the stars. "I would call it a subdued SonAmy, if it works out. But hopefully it does… Shadow deserves to be happy, what with what he's been through."

"How do you know what he's been through?" Blaze asked curiously.

"He wrote an autobiography series. I think he's still updating his Twitter page in the future." Silver smiled. "That hedgehog hasn't died yet… But I only read his first three books. I don't want to accidentally spoil his future for him."

"So… do you want to see how their date goes?"

Silver paused and stared at Blaze. "Why would we want to do that?"

"Like you said, Shadow deserves to be happy. If he screws up, then Mina and Shadow will come back to us for another date or something." Blaze insisted.

"I dunno… It feels wrong…" Silver said slowly.

"Says the person that tried to kill Sonic." Blaze stated.

"You did too." Silver pointed out.

"Do you want to help them, or not?" Blaze asked impatiently.

"Yeah… Okay." Silver sighed finally.

"Good. I'll talk to Antonio, he knows where they're going tomorrow." Blaze smiled. "Hopefully, those two won't need our help."

* * *

Mina walked through her door as Silver walked away, closing it behind her. She walked into a living room area and sank onto the couch with a sigh. A second later, someone sat next to her.

"So how was your date?"

Mina glanced at the figure sitting next to her, a male purple echidna that resembled Knuckles in everything but age, color, and what he wore. He was younger, wearing a green open vest and blue jeans and gloves that had spikes, but also fingers. He also wore a medallion around his neck that resembled a microphone.

"Not now, Fist." Mina turned away.

"Bummer, already taken?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"C'mon, if you're not gonna talk to me, who are you gonna talk to? Max? Not the best conversationalist, that one." Fist inspected his glove-tips, obviously not leaving anytime soon.

Mina sighed and turned back. "I don't get it… Am I unattractive?"

"Far from it. I'm amazed you haven't gotten married yet." Fist turned his attention to Mina. "Any self-respecting guy would clamber over walls to get a chance to date the Songoose. Methinks you need to update your Facebook page to Single and see what happens."

"Oh, stop it!" She punched his shoulder gently.

Just then, her cellphone rang. She flipped it open and said, "Hello, Mina speaking."

"Hey, I've found another guy for you. This guy is a bit uptight, but he's having as much trouble as you getting a mate. His name is Shadow."

Mina's heart skipped a beat. So, Silver wasn't lying to make her feel better. "And he's up for this?" She asked.

"Sure! Mina, if this guy isn't it, then he's set to spend eternity alone. You've got to get his heart."

"Wait, it sounds like you're trying to pair us up already." Mina ran a hand through her hair.

"Sorry. But he's desperate to meet the right girl. And you're looking for a boyfriend. If you like him, then you're gonna have to pull the stops. This one isn't going to pursue you unless you give him a reason. Listen, he's my best friend. I can't stand the thought of him shutting his heart due to a few failed dates. Just… decide quickly when you see him." Antonio said. "Tomorrow, you're going to Wich Way in Station Square to meet him."

"Well… Okay. I'll be there." Mina hung up and stared at her phone for a minute.

"Mobius to Mina. Come in Mina. Do you copy?" Fist waved a hand in her face.

"Well, I've got a shot at someone who's single this time." Mina dropped her phone next to her. "So why do I feel like I still don't have a chance?"

"Hey, don't be negative. Even if you don't have a boyfriend, you still have us, the band." Fist smiled. "We won't leave you."

"Thanks, Fist. But being alone sucks." Mina sighed.

"How did Michael Jackson say it? You are not alone, I'm still here with you, though you turn away, I am here to stay?" Fist put a hand on Mina's shoulder. "See? The King of Pop is here for you."

Mina laughed and said, "Always with the music. Why do you have so many answers that use musical lyrics?"

"Hey, we're a band. We live and breathe music. And besides, music is how we say what we can't put in plain words." Fist smirked. "Seriously, if someone walked up to you and said, 'Hey, let's have a one night stand', you'd hurt them. But if they sang "Rhythm of Love" good enough, you'd never resist."

"Always the one with the justifications." Mina smiled.

"And yet I received it from neither of my parents." Fist deadpanned with a grin.

* * *

Shadow arrived with Antonio in tow. Shadow wore a red hoodie that still showed his chest fur, and faded blue jeans. He wore the shoes that he wore during Extreme Gear races, as Antonio insisted that the skates did not, in fact, always compliment the clothes.

"All right, you remember everything I told you?" Antonio asked.

Shadow stated, "Don't make an ass of myself, don't make her look like a fool, don't ever make eye contact with you if I see you, if I see anyone I recognize, don't use them as an excuse to bail, blah blah blah. Anything else?"

"Yeah, order a humane amount of food. It makes you seem normal." Antonio said.

"Antonio, you're the one that eats inhuman amounts of food, not me."

"Right, I forgot. Well, just hang around. She'll show up soon. Don't forget, she's a yellow mongoose with purple hair." Antonio waved before walking out the door.

Shadow snorted, walking further into the pub. "Antonio's making this such a big deal. Seriously, look at the size of this submarine sandwich shop… It's got to be more than that. And what makes this mongoose more special than the girl and Blaze that I dated in New Mobotropolis? She can't be that big of a…"

He turned back around, his jaw dropping. "Aaaaaaaaaa…"


	6. Chapter 6

Mina walked in, looked around. She still remembered what Antonio had said to her a few moments ago.

"All right, you remember everything I told you?" Antonio asked.

Mina responded, "Yes, Antonio. I'm sure I'll do fine."

"Okay. And don't forget to order a humane amount of food. It makes you seem normal." Antonio said.

"Antonio, you're the one that eats inhuman amounts of food, not me." She reminded.

"Right, I forgot. Well, just go walk inside. He's waiting for you. Don't forget, he's a black hedgehog with red highlights." Antonio waved before walking away.

Mina walked in, sighing, "Man, Antonio's making this look like a big deal. I mean, look at the size of this place! Is it just a submarine sandwich shop? It's huge! I wonder what makes this hedgehog more special than Sonic?"

She then turned, her jaw dropping.

On the loudspeaker, a song started up.

_"Just a small town girl!"_

Staring back at her was the most handsome hedgehog she had ever seen. And from the way he looked back at her, he wasn't expecting her to look so nice.

_"Living in a lonely world!"_

Deciding to break the ice, she walked up to him, attempting a smile. "Hello, I'm Mina."

_"She took the midnight train, going anywhere…"_

Shadow gulped when the girl walked up to him, giving him a cute smile. She said, "Hello, I'm Mina."

Shadow responded quickly, "I'm Shadow."

_"Just a city boy! Born and raised in south Detroit!"_

He mentally winced. He thought he had reacted too fast, as she simply stared at him with that smile.

_"He took the midnight train, going anywhere…"_

Mina felt awkward. Was she staring at him funny? He suddenly seemed more tense after he introduced himself.

He finally said, "Why don't we get a seat?"

Mina smiled and said, "Yes, lets."

The two looked around for seating, finally finding some as the song started up again.

_"A singer in a smoky room!"_

The two ordered their food and drinks as soon as the waiter showed up, and they soon had a glass of water each.

_"The smell of wine and cheap perfume!"_

The two stared awkwardly at each other, waiting for the other to start up the conversation.

_"For a smile they can share the night, it goes on, and on, and on, and on…"_

Shadow finally cleared his throat and said, "So… Uh, where do we start?"

Mina responded, "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Strangers, waiting… Up and down the boulevard; their shadows, searching in the night…"

"Well, I was born on the Space Colony ARK." Shadow began. "My entire childhood was spent up there."

"Really?" Mina was surprised. "Were there any other Mobians up there?"

"Just scientists. They were too busy to play with me." Shadow responded.

"So you grew up alone? What about your parents?" Mina asked.

"…My parents were scientists too. Since I counted as a civilian, I wasn't allowed to see them." Shadow made up.

"How sad." Mina sympathized.

"I didn't grow up alone though. There was a girl that kept me company. Her name was Maria." Shadow said.

"Oh? Was she pretty?" Mina asked, feeling a bit jealous.

"She was to me…" Shadow closed her eyes. "But she was diagnosed with NIDS."

Suddenly she felt ashamed. "I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay… I did everything in my power to make sure she stayed safe. When I started manifesting my powers…"

"Wait, you have powers?" Mina inquired.

"Yes." He held up his hand so Mina could see, and he created an orb of Chaos energy.

Mina gasped. It was so pretty!

"I can manipulate Chaos energy. Since it flows through my body… I am immune to disease." He made up the last part, but Mina believed him.

"Wait, so if you're immune, why not transfer your immunity to… Maria?" Mina asked.

"When I gained my powers, that became an idea. Maria's grandfather, a scientist named Gerald, was curious as to how I could manipulate Chaos so fluently. So, he studied me, and discovered what potential I had. He then asked me if I wanted to help Maria. Of course I agreed." Shadow looked at the orb in his hand.

"I soon became close friends with Gerald as well. He was… well, he became a father figure to me. I started calling him grandfather, just like Maria. He helped me hone my powers by giving me these rings." He pointed to his inhibitor rings. "These store my Chaos energy. At first, they sucked away so much energy that walking became an issue. But after a while, I got used to the drain, and I was soon able to control Chaos much easier than I could without them. If I take these off, I could power New Mobotropolis for ten years… In ten seconds."

"Ten years, for ten seconds?" Mina asked, puzzled.

"These rings hold back my energy, like a dam." Shadow explained. "If I take them off, it's like tearing down a dam. All of my power comes out at once, and then all of my stored power is gone."

Mina understood. "So… do you have superspeed?"

Shadow smirked and responded, "Yes. I'm every bit as strong as that Fa… I mean Sonic."

Mina smiled and said, "Cool! Do you want to go for a run later?"

Shadow sweatdropped and answered slowly, "Uh… sure."

"Great! I loved it when Sonic ran with me… There are so few people that can run as fast as we can."

Glass shattered in Shadow's mind. "_Uh-oh… She has superspeed?! Crap! I didn't bring my skates!_" On the outside, he asked calmly, "Oh? I thought only Sonic had superspeed."

Mina giggled and said, "Normally that would be true, but this person named Mammoth Mogul thought I was a good specimen to study, and he used his powers to give me superspeed. Sonic taught me how to more or less control it, but I can't do anything fancy. Maybe you can show me a few tricks."

"_Parkour? At least I can do that_." Shadow thought with relief. "So… I told you about myself. How about you?" Shadow asked.

"Well… I sing for a band known as the Forget-Me-Knots. I have a concert going on tomorrow. My mom was roboticized by Robotnik, but she was deroboticized. I used to have a major crush on Sonic, and that's when he taught me how to run properly." Mina said.

"You… had a crush on Sonic?" Shadow's tone suddenly became flat.

"I- Uh… Yeah?" Mina was confused.

Shadow slowly rose, asking, "Are you dating me because I look like Sonic?"

"What?! No!" Mina said quickly, her face flushing.

Before Shadow had time to raise his voice, he was interrupted.

"Oh, hello Shadow! I didn't expect to see you here." Blaze said, walking up.

Mina asked nervously, "Who are you?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow at Blaze. Blaze made a motion that only he could see.

Shadow responded, "This is my ex. Excuse me for a moment." The two walked off.

The two walked out of sight before Shadow growled, "What are you doing here?"

Blaze retorted, "I WAS on a date with Silver until you got out from your seat and raised your voice. What's wrong?"

Shadow gritted his teeth before sighing and responding, "She said that she had a crush on Sonic, and I jumped to the conclusion that she was dating me because she couldn't have Sonic."

"Shadow… she's here for you. If she was here for Sonic, then she would have up and left as soon as you opened your mouth. You're nothing like Sonic, and just because she liked him first doesn't mean you're a fall guy or something. You're an individual; let others base their opinions on how you want to be perceived, not how others assume you to be." Blaze smiled. She then frowned and stated, "But seriously though, ex? That's the one thing that came to mind?"

"You showed up, I rolled with it, shut up." Shadow stated, irritated.

"Whatever." She let it slide. "Just… give her a chance. Remember, everyone deserves a chance. Even you, Mr. Ultimate."

Shadow smirked. "Thanks. Stay nearby, won't you? I may need more advice, dating guru."

"Stop it." Blaze smacked his shoulder before walking away.

* * *

Silver looked at Mina with a wry smile. "I told you he was difficult."

"I didn't even bring up Sonic on purpose!" She buried her head in her hands.

"Hey, calm down. It's not your fault, it's his. He'll apologize, or at least come close, when he comes back. Well, I hope… Anyways, try not to focus on him, talk about general things, or yourself. He… well, he likes his privacy. Just being here means he's stepping out of his comfort zone and willing to open his mouth. Normally, he speaks one word a week, and just responds with grunts unless Sonic's around to jab."

"I'm probably gonna get to know him more from you than I am from him." Mina stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably. Like I said, he's the strong silent type. Just be cool, don't try to impress him, just let it come naturally, okay? That's how he gave Sonic some respect. Oh, here he comes; good luck, Mina."

"Thanks, Silver." Mina smiled.

"Any time."

* * *

Shadow walked back and sat down as Silver retreated and met up with Blaze.

"I… apologize for my outburst. I admit I was fearful that you were dating me for Sonic… But that isn't the case, is it?" Shadow said questioningly.

"Oh, no." Mina shook her head. "If I wanted to date someone because they remind me of Sonic, I'd date Sonic."

"But you tried dating Sonic once. It didn't pan out." Shadow stated.

"And you tried to kill him once. It didn't pan out either." She deadpanned.

"How do you know that?" Shadow asked coldly.

"Sonic mentioned one day that a black hedgehog tried to kill him before helping him save the world. It isn't rocket science." Mina responded with a mysterious smile.

"The faker never did know how to keep his mouth shut." Shadow sighed.

"Why should he? No one understands him half the time, and when we do, he's already ten miles down the road." Mina giggled.

Shadow smirked. "So I'm not the only one who's noticed."

They both laughed.

"I'm not really comfortable with the subject of Sonic… but it does seem to be our common ground." Shadow said slowly.

"Want to compare notes on him?" Mina smiled.

"Absolutely. I want to see just how much I know about my rival."

The two spent the evening discussing their friend/rival. A few points were argued back and forth before being discarded, but for the most part, they shared their knowledge with each other, with laughs and smiles.

Shadow looked at his watch and frowned. "It will be closing time for this establishment in two minutes."

"What?! But we've only been here for-" Mina checked hers, and her jaw dropped. "…eight hours?"

Shadow stood. "Thank you for the date. I had a good time." He turned and started walking away.

"Hey, wait! Wanna do this again some time?" Mina asked hurriedly.

Shadow paused, glancing back at her. "Some time would be nice."

"How about you come to my concert tomorrow?" She pressed. "Then afterwards, we can grab a quick bite to eat."

Shadow tilted his head. "I… would feel honored, I suppose."

"Great! Here." She grabbed a napkin and scrawled onto it, handing it to the ebony male. "These are the directions to my concert hall. Show it to the ticket seller, and he'll give you a free pass."

"Very well." He stared at it for a second before teleporting away.

Mina smiled to herself. Sure, it was a rocky start, but it was a start. Now, hopefully he showed up tomorrow.

From a few tables away, Silver and Blaze watched Mina walk happily away.

"Well, she got out alive." Silver mused.

"Oh, hush. She did great for a date with Shadow. I think she also set up a second one." Blaze said.

"Really? Makes me wonder if Shadow will show up." Silver chewed his sandwich thoughtfully, his face morphing to disgust. "Ugh, this sandwich is stale."

"Of course Shadow will! He's not the one to break a deal, unless he's got a valid reason." Blaze sipped her soda.

"I'm just saying, he didn't look too satisfied with his date. I wouldn't doubt it if he just dropped it." Silver said.

"Well, I know him better than you do. I think he'll go show up." She insisted.

"Personally, yes. But I know more about him as a person. I think he won't show up." Silver countered.

"How about a little wager? If he doesn't show up for his date, I will set up a huge fancy dinner, just the two of us, and I'll pay for it." Blaze challenged.

"Fine. And if he does show up, I'll go shopping with you for a day." Silver offered his hand to shake.

"You're paying, too." Blaze stated, taking his hand and shaking it.

"You're the rich princess, not me. No dice." Silver stated.

"Fine, but you're carrying everything."

"Deal. Now, where's Eggman when you need him?"

"Oh, shush you! Eggman was just defeated again by Sonic; he won't show up again soon. And even if he did, he has no reason at all to ruin Shadow and Mina's date." Blaze waved him off.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you two to leave. It's closing time." An employee came up and told them, pointing at his watch.

"Oops, sorry. C'mon, Blaze."

* * *

"RAAAAH! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

Eggman pounded on his armchair angrily and repeatedly. "I don't get it! Every time I build a bigger and better machine, he still figures out a way to snatch victory from my grasp!"

"Mayhaps you should go back over all of your old fights, and see how Sonic defeated you? Then, keeping those things in mind, build a robot that doesn't have a weakness, Master?" The red and black robot known as Orbot suggested.

"Yes! Doth thou needest yonder remote control?" Cubot asked.

"Great, now Shakespeare. Fine, I'll humor you two for once. Bring me the remote, and set up my defeats log." Eggman grumbled. "My designs are perfect! There are no flaws in my machines, it's that stupid hedgehog!"

Cubot brought the remote over, and the overweight doctor snatched it before hitting the play button.

"Holy- how far back does this log go?! This is when I was in my old body!" Eggman shook his head in amazement. "The other Robotnik got what was coming to him with these stupid designs!"

"Other Robotnik?" Orbot looked at Cubot curiously, and Cubot shrugged.

"Here we are, when I came along! Hm, I suppose I didn't see that then… or that one! How did I miss that? That hedgehog is smarter than I give him credit for…" He grabbed a notepad and a pen and started scribbling quickly, looking up at the screen before writing adjustments.

"Yes… Yes! I knew this would be a good idea! Sonic will soon be destroyed!" Eggman chortled.

Orbot shrugged at Cubot with a sigh.

"Yes! Yes! Wait- back up to that last fight." Eggman straightened. "Right there!"

The screen froze.

"Zoom in on Sonic. Who is that?"

The screen zoomed and adjusted. Sonic stood, surprised, while Mina hugged him.

"I haven't the foggiest, Master-" Orbot began.

"Mecha Sally, who is that?" Eggman turned to the roboticized squirrel.

"Scanning… Identified, registered as Mina Mongoose." Mecha Sally droned.

"Who? I've never seen her before… A secret lover perhaps? I can use that to my-" Eggman started formulating a plan, before he was surprised right out of his chair due to a song blaring loudly at him.

"GAH! Turn that off! You know I despise music!" Eggman roared.

Metal Sonic slammed the side of his head, and the music stopped.

"Metal Sonic… why do you have music on your hard drive?" Eggman blinked in confusion.

The crystal in Metal Sonic's chest glowed as Metal Sonic walked closer. "My apologies. I happen to like her music. It is quite catchy." Metal Sonic bowed.

"What- how did you even get her music without me noticing?!"

"Brother Shard sends them to me. I don't know how he keeps finding my frequency-"

Just then, he started beeping. "Yo, little bro! Are you coming to the game later-"

"I told you, I am a robot! I follow Dr. Robotnik's orders, and that is all! I am not a friendly robot, I am an assassin! Quit trying to contact me!" Metal Sonic shouted, cutting off the frequency.

Silence went through the room for a minute before Eggman sighed.

"She's a singer. Just great. I hate singers- wait. Now I remember her! She's the mongoose I tried to capture once to prevent her songs from strengthening the Freedom Fighters!" Eggman tugged on his mustache thoughtfully. "What if I kidnapped her and made her make some songs for us? Motivate my Dark Egg Legion and bring down those Freedom Fighters? It works for them, surely it will work for us!"

"If we convince her, that is." Metal Sonic crossed his arms. "She sings about freedom and to break free of your tyranny, and about love, and songs on the radio that are popular. She won't sing for your forces, even if we threaten her. We need a middle ground that will unwittingly make her sing for us. Your thoughts, Doctor?"

"Yes… It sounds plausible. I can just go kidnap her now, then we can go see which of our many Legions will volunteer a person to convince her."

"A brilliant plan, Doctor."

"Yes… Now, we need to purge those songs from your system."

"How about no?" Metal Sonic kicked on his rockets and zoomed out the door.

"Ugh, I knew the free will algorithm in the gem was a mistake. Oh well, at least he's more or less loyal to me." Eggman rubbed his temples. "Right, I will need a robot, just in case that accursed hedgehog shows up…"

* * *

Tloj: _I've been quiet for a bit, so here's a chapter. I realize I left on a bit of a weird note last chapter, so I hope this feels better. Anyways, R&amp;R, please!_


	7. Chapter 7

Tloj: _Here we are, a bit early. But, here's a shorter chapter than normal, hope that's okay. ^^; R&amp;R if you like it!_

* * *

_*Bring! Bring!*_

Black eyelids shot open, revealing crimson pupils.

_*Bring! Bring!*_

Shadow groaned and sat up. He looked around and sighed, "Okay, who's the wiseacre…"

The room is upside down, furniture hanging from the roof. He was currently on the underside of the top half of a bunkbed.

"…That decided that this was funny?" He finished. No answer came to him, except for the annoying trill of his cell phone.

Downstairs, a deep gruff voice growled, "Answer your damn phone already!"

Shadow unpocketed his cell phone and growled into it, "Hello?"

"_Shadow? This is Commander Towers. We need you to come in as soon as possible._"

Shadow snorted and stated sarcastically, "Lemme guess, Omega tried amping up the toaster again, and now it's spraying toast."

The silence confirmed his suspicions, and he growled, "Put the phone on speaker."

There was a shuffling, and Shadow commanded, "Omega, you've had your fun. Stop the blasted toaster."

A machine droned, "VOICE RECOGNITION CONFIRMED. DEACTIVATING BREAD-CRISPING DEVICE." A volley of fire sounded over the phone, and Shadow turned off his phone with a satisfying click. Then he broke it, just in case G.U.N. tried to call him back and blame him. Seriously, the nerve of some people.

He rolled off the bed and landed with the grace of a cat before stalking out the door. At least, he would have, if the door wasn't covered in plastic wrap.

He stood there for a good ten seconds before he shouted, "SONIC! I SWEAR TO CHAOS I WILL KICK YOU OUT!"

He tore off the plastic before stomping down the stairs. All twenty flights of them. When he got to the bottom, a quick search placed Sonic in the living room laughing his ass off. Shadow stalked up to him quietly.

Sonic paused laughing and said, "Hey Shads! How was your morning?"

Shadow's response was quick and to the point.

Sonic blinked, looking around. He was outside of the giant mansion, Shadow at the door.

Shadow responded with a smirk, "Better than the rest of your day." He then closed the door with a resounding bang.

"Still entirely worth it." Sonic snickered before dashing away.

Shadow sighed and walked back up the stairs to his room, pausing and debating freeing his bed from the ceiling. He then shrugged and turned, walking up to his nightstand (which even though it was now connected to the roof, an empty glass, an alarm clock, and four golden bands lay upon it) and grabbing his inhibitor rings and putting them on.

Yesterday… it seemed like a dream to him, something wonderful. That mongoose… there was something about her. He couldn't place a finger on it… but when they talked freely about none other than his rival, it was as if he was in his youth again. No half-truths, no silence. He just… opened up. No one had made him talk that much. He just… did. Just like when he was with Maria-

Shadow tensed up, his eyes widening. "Ma… Maria?" Suddenly, flashes of memory forced him staggering back, snippets of his past blinding him with details that started to make him dizzy. "Make it stop! Please!" He begs, clutching his head. "I… I don't… It's behind me!"

* * *

Shadow was suddenly running with Maria in tow again, running down a long hall. Their breathing was hard and labored, scared. Gunshots rang behind them, sirens wailing as the shouting soldiers behind them slowly crept closer.

"Maria! Just hang on!" Shadow begged, his grip on Maria's hand slipping. How he wanted to pull her into his arms and blast away from the soldiers, but any pause could end their freedom in an instant. No, running was all they could do, an action that Shadow had never done before except in short durations. He was tired, and he knew she was running on fumes. They had been awoken with the sirens in their ears, and Shadow knew why: They were being shut down.

Suddenly, he didn't feel her hand anymore. He skidded to a halt in realization, turning quickly. "Maria!" He shouted.

Maria stood facing the soldiers innocently, her face full of worry and sadness. She slowly turned back to Shadow, her cyan pupils begging him to run. "Shadow…"

"Maria!" Shadow shouted, running to her.

She suddenly stumbled backwards, turning to face him as red started spreading from her chest and abdomen. She had been shot twice.

"NO!" Shadow dived and caught her as she fell to the floor. He cradled her head in his lap, his knees tucked under his legs, his eyes etched with shock and worry.

Maria gasped air, tears running down her face as she shakily takes her hand in his. "Shadow…"

"Don't leave me!" Shadow begged, tears starting to stream from his eyes.

"Give them a chance… to be happy…" She begged as her breathing became ragged.

"I don't care about them! I want you!" He screamed, shaking her gently. "You're okay! Mega will heal you! Please, just keep breathing!"

Her loving eyes stared deep into his as her hands shakily grabbed his head and pulled it towards her own. His eyes widened as she guided his mouth to her own, and suddenly their lips were joined.

She… was kissing him.

Shadow quickly closed his eyes, deepening the kiss and hugging her to his chest, his tears falling freely. He could feel her rapid, shallow heartbeat, her slowing gasps. Then, he tasted her blood in his mouth… and suddenly her lips felt cold, her heartbeat no more.

His eyes shot open, her eyes cold and lifeless as they stared at his. He pulled his lips off of her, shivering. "Ma… Maria?"

She didn't respond, her body cold and lifeless in his arms. She was gone.

Shadow quickly started shaking her desperately. "No… Maria! Come back! MARIA!"

* * *

He blinked, the atmosphere once again his room. Maria was no longer in his arms. He was all alone.

He quivered, slowly dropping his arms and hanging his head as tears streamed down his face. "Don't… go…"

Antonio peeked in quietly, concerned for his friend. He silently walked in and sat next to him.

Shadow's ears directed themselves at Antonio, before Shadow silently wept, clenching his fists.

Antonio placed an arm on Shadow's shoulder and pulled him close, and Shadow allowed him, crying silently into his shoulder. Antonio patted his back, encouraging him to let it all out. And that's what Shadow did, cried and cried until the tears no longer came. And once his sobs turned into sniffles, Antonio finally spoke.

"Sometimes… you can't help but turn back…"

Shadow nodded, pulling away. He moved his legs from under him, numb from being there so long. His face was blank, not angry or withdrawn. He was emotionally empty. He wiped the last remaining tears from his red eyes, trying to regulate his breathing.

"This is another reason I didn't want you to date Mina."

Shadow glanced at his best friend.

Antonio sighs. "Mina's… I knew she might bring back memories for you."

"Why?" Shadow's deep voice cracked.

"Because. You bottled up everything inside you. It had to come out eventually. She's just like Maria."

Shadow tensed. "Just… like Maria?"

Antonio nods, and stands slowly. "I'll… call her. Tell her it won't work out."

Shadow silently looked back at his legs. _So… this girl was like Maria? That was why he was like this? Her interaction… brought this memory to the surface? _

He clenched his fists. "Wait."

Antonio paused at the door, glancing back curiously.

"Don't do that." Shadow shakily stood. "I… want to see her again."

Antonio frowned. "You sure…?"

Shadow nodded. "I _will_ see her again." With that, he walked into his bathroom and started getting ready to face the day.

Antonio gently smiled. _Alright… but I'd better get ready too… just in case._ He walked out the door and down the stairs.

Shadow stared at himself in the mirror, deep in thought. _I need to know… Are my memories telling me something? Is this girl… my second chance?_ He started brushing his teeth, his face turning back into steel. _I won't lose another. Not again._

* * *

Tloj: _Little emotional, I hope I aced it. ^^ Anyways, as I said above, posting a bit sooner than expected because I've ran into a bit of a snag. I can't decide Rouge's role. So, let me know: Should Rouge be jealous about Shadow and Mina dating? Or would she try to help them get together? Let me know in your reviews!_


End file.
